


Bang Bang

by AnOverture



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverture/pseuds/AnOverture
Summary: Inspired by Michael Rooker throwing axes while shirtless for no goddamn reason, this is a fic set in a slightly AU setting. You are living at home with your mom the summer after your college graduation. One afternoon while you are trying to nap, you are woken up by your mom yelling about how your neighbor, Merle Dixon, won’t stop shooting off his guns in his yard. You mom then asks you to go over there and tell him to quiet down, prompting you to get dressed and go speak to the man.





	Bang Bang

You were awoken from your nap by the sound of your mom yelling.

“He’s doing it again! Every goddamn afternoon! Shooting up the entire neighborhood!” You heard her yell at no one.

You just grumbled and tried to fall back asleep, wanting to sleep through the hottest part of the afternoon before you went out with your friends that evening. You moved back home at the end of the semester and were slightly embarrassed that you had to move back home after graduation. Although you loved your mom, you remembered very quickly why you were so happy to go college somewhere out of state and why you missed living on your own. You knew she was yelling about your neighbor who lived one trailer over, Merle Dixon, firing his guns at the target he had set up in the woods behind his fence. You could vaguely hear the bang of a gun and the light ping of the bullets hitting the target. He must be firing one of his smaller guns, because you knew he had guns big enough to wake up the entire neighborhood.

“Most inconsiderate man I’ve ever met!” you heard her shout again, banging pots together louder than was necessary. “And while you’re trying to sleep!”

“Oh great, she’s talking to me now,” you thought. Knowing you had to respond or she’d just keep going.

“Mom!” you yelled, loud enough for her to hear you one room over. “It isn’t him that woke me up! It’s you yelling at him!”

You heard her grumble something and then heard her heavy footsteps approach your door.

“Oh god,” you thought. “I just wanted a nap.”

Your mom tore open the room to your door and stormed in. She was wearing her robe and slippers, clearly having been woken up by Merle’s gunfire. You forgot that she slept during the day now that she worked the late shift at the new Wal Mart on the edge of town, and felt slightly bad for being upset with her.

“Ever since we moved here last year, he’s gotten worse and worse.” Your mom said, you sitting up at your bed and making a dramatic “come in” gesture to show your annoyance at her barging in. “I know he was used to not having a neighbor for years, but he needs to be considerate of us! I’ve told him so many times to please wait until 5pm to start shooting. But every day, like clockwork, at one thirty, this man starts this shit!”

Your mom walked over to the other side of your room to look out your window which faced Merle’s yard. 

“Look at him out there! Half naked, shooting at a target with no regard for his neighbors!” Your mom shouted, making you perk up a bit.

“He’s what?” you said, sitting up in your bed and looking out your window.

“Oh my god, don’t be like that,” your mom slapped your shoulder lightly. You ignored her and sat up straight and peered into Merle’s yard, your eyes widening when you saw the back of the your half naked neighbor.

“Whoa,” you said softly. You had only known Merle for a couple months before you left. Your mom and you moved here last year after your parents finally got that much needed divorce while you were on summer break. You had spoken to Merle a few times and never really paid him much attention, just the casual hello when you saw him in the neighborhood. You never noticed before how built the man was. He must have been twenty or more years older than you, but he was built better than most of the boys you had met at school.

You heard your mom tut at you and looked over to see her shaking her head. “Please stop. Don’t even joke like that.” She turned to walk out of your room as she heard another round of gunfire go off. “Goddamn it! Can you go over there and try to get him to stop? I can’t be near him right now. I’ll grab his gun and kill him myself.”

“Ugh, fine,” you said, reluctantly putting your feet on the floor and pulling on a pair of shorts you picked up from your floor. “I’ll go tell the scary, weird, redneck neighbor to stop shooting his guns. I’m sure this is super safe.”

Your mom rolled her eyes at you as you walked past her and put your sandals on before walking out the front door. You were hit by a wave of humidity and heat and groaned at being forced to leave the comfort of your home to go talk to Merle. You took the short walk to the low chain link fence that divided your and Merle’s yard. You and your mom lived in the last row of the trailer park and so your yard backed up into the woods that surrounded the area. Merle was at least considerate enough to set up his target facing the woods so he never accidently hit your home or a person.

You leaned on the fence between the two yards and looked over at Merle standing a few feet from the fence, his arms up with a gun in his hand getting ready to fire again. He was standing next to a small table he had set up next to him with a small box of bullets and a half empty bottle of beer. You looked him over, sighing happily to yourself. You never noticed before how large of a man he was. His long arms were stretched out, his forearms flexing as he gripped the gun. Even though his upper arms were not flexing, you could see the muscle there clearly. You let your eyes drift down to his upper body and took in his pecs, abs, and involuntarily bit your lip when your eyes drifted down farther and noticed the line of muscle across his hip that lead down to the waistline of his sweatpants. 

“Has this dude always been this fucking sexy?” you thought to yourself as you took in the sight of your neighbor.

He shifted his weight softly and fired, hitting the target he had set up on the tree some thirty feet away dead in the center. The center of the target now had a hole in it, having been hit so many times. Only one or two marks were outside of the centermost ring. Once he was done firing, he put his arms down and studied the target, shifting his weight to one hip.

“Hi,” you said quietly, taking an opportunity to speak up when the man wasn’t holding up a gun.

Merle turned his head to you quickly and looked at you with a scowl. You saw him look you up and down, licking his lips and were reminded that you were wearing just a tank top and a pair of shorts.

“Ya here to yell at me?” He said, his voice a deep drawl that fit him so perfectly.

“Yeah,” you said, smiling and looking down. “My mom’s a bit pissed about the gun thing.”

“You’re y/n, right?” Merle said, his eyes glancing down to your breasts that were only partially covered in your tank top. “Thought ya left here for good?”

“I’m home from college,” you said, looking slightly embarrassed. “Couldn’t find a job.”

Merle just shrugged. “So what, I can’t fire guns in my own yard because your mom said so.”

“I guess. I mean, I don’t care. I was trying to take a nap,” you said honestly. “You weren’t bothering me. I actually only woke up because she was yelling about you shooting.”

Merle laughed at that, clicking the safety back on his gun and putting it down on the table next to him. “Good to know I wasn’t botherin’ ya.” Merle said with a wink. “Hate to know I was disturbin’ your beauty sleep.”

You rolled your eyes at Merle and smiled. Looking him up and down again, enjoying the man in front of you, your eyes stopping when you noticed the bulge in his sweatpants for the first time. You let your eyes linger there for a moment before shooting them back up to his face, accidentally making eye contact with Merle. You prayed he didn’t just notice what you were doing.

You broke the silence a moment later. “You’re a good shot.” you said, gesturing to the target on the tree.

“I guess,” Merle said, smirked cockily.

“I’ve never fired a gun,” you said honestly. “Seems impressive to me.”

“What kinda trailer park girl never fired a gun?” Merle said, laughing at you softly.

“I grew up in downtown Atlanta.” You said, smiling.

“Ah, city girl.” Merle said, licking his lips and looking you up and down again. The expression on his face making a feeling of warmth spread through you. “Ya wanna give it a go?”

Your face lit up with excitement. “Yeah!” you said, standing up straight against the fence and smiling.

“Come on then,” Merle said, gesturing for you to jump over the small fence info his yard.

You put a foot carefully in one of the links of the fence and hopped over slightly awkwardly and landed on your feet. You turned around and walked over to where Merle was and smiled at him.

“‘Kay girl,” Merle said picking it up the gun and handing it to you.” Here ya go.”

You looked at the gun in his hand and reached for it slowly, unsure of what to do with it. You held it in your palms and looked up at him. You were close enough to him now to notice how blue his eyes were and had to take another deep breath. You knew that it was wrong to find your old, redneck neighbor this attractive, but you couldn’t help yourself. You straightened up, telling yourself you were an adult and there was no shame in finding this man attractive and held the gun like you’d seen in movies, pointing it at the target.

Merle chuckled at you. “What ya doin’? He asked.

“I don’t know,” you said honestly, laughing at yourself and dropping your arms down. “This is what they do in movies.”

“This ain’t a movie.” Merle said, walking up to you to stand behind you. “Put your arms up again.”

You did as you were told. You were aware of how close he was to you. You could feel the heat coming off of him and you were tempted to take a step back so your back rested against his chest. Merle reached his arm up so it was parallel against yours and helped steady your hand. You could hear his breathing right behind your ear as he leaned down and forward to get closer to your light of sight to help you aim.

“‘Kay honey,” Merle said, the hair standing up on the back of your neck when you felt his breath against your skin. You couldn’t help but feel completely surrounded and cornered by Merle’s presence, but found that you enjoyed it immensely. You had to find back another urge to lean back to feel his body pressed up against you more. “Hold on tight, put your index finger on the trigger.” Merle moved your hand with his to put it into position. “Aim at the targe. Look through the top of the barrel like that. When I tell ya, squeeze the trigger. It’s got a bit of a recoil on it, so ya’ may get pushed back a bit. It’s normal.”

You nodded, biting your lip and smiling. You had never been a fan of guns, thinking that for most people they were unnecessary and dangerous. However, you were slightly starting to see that maybe they may hold a bit of appeal. You had no idea holding a gun could be so exciting, and if it got Merle to stand this close to you, you were down to fire off a few shots.

“Go ahead.” Merle said softly. You pushed down on the trigger with your index finger and heard the bang a moment before you felt yourself get pushed back into Merle’s chest. He reached out with his other hand and put it on your hip, steadying you as you fell back into his chest.

You made no move to pull away from him or tell him to take his hands off of you as you looked over at the target. “Did I hit it?” You asked excitedly, turning your head slightly to look at Merle.

Merle laughed. “Nah,’ he pointed to a small mark above the target on the tree bark. “Ya were a bit high. That’s okay, ya got outta line ‘cause you rode the recoil. That’s typical for first timers.”

You looked back at the tree, and then down to the target, frowning slightly. “What does that mean?”

“Means ya let yourself move when the gun jumped back.” Merle reached his arm up again to help hold your hands in place. “Try putting your left hand under the butt of the gun. When ya fire, try to keep the gun steady. Ya can lean into me. Might help ya stay still.”

You sighed and leaned back more into Merle, happy to have an excuse to be closer to him. You could no longer deny the fact that you were immensely turned on by having this man wrap his arms around you and telling you to lean into him. You shifted your weight back, sticking your ass out a little more than necessary to push yourself into his crotch more. Merle shifted his weight back up towards you and you heard him let out a deep breath when he felt you grind up against him.

“There ya go,” Merle whispered into your neck, making you have to stifle a groan as you felt a fluttering in your lower stomach. “Try again, baby.”

You squeezed the trigger again, this time using Merle’s body to steady your own. You felt him push against you slightly as the gun fired, helping you steady your hands. You saw that you had hit the actual target and jumped up and down a few times before Merle wrapped his arms around you and steadied you back down.

“Shit, girl!” He shouted, laughing a bit in spite of himself. “Good job, but that damn thing’s loaded!”

“Oh,” you said sheepishly. Settling down and putting your arms down. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Merle chuckled, his arm sliding across your stomach to grip your hip again. “Do it one more time. This time aim lower than ya think ya should, may help ya hit the target since you seem to fire up.”

You got ready to fire, lifting the gun up again, this time Merle put both of his hands on your hips and let you hold the gun steady yourself. You felt him pull you back into him more, not so subtly letting you feel his half hard length. You turned to look back at him, but he whispered into your neck “Focus on your target.” before you could turn to say anything.

You turned back around, trying to steady your breath. Merle rested his chin on your bare shoulder, his stubble scratching your skin and tickling you slightly. One of his hands started to rub down from your hip and brush the top of your thighs just below where you shorts ended. “Point it a bit lower, darlin’” Merle mumbled into your neck. You pointed the gun so you were looking down the barrel a few inches below the bullseye. “Good girl.” Merle’s breath against your neck and his wandering hands were making your heart rate increase and pulsing between your legs worsen. 

“Fire” Merle said, right as he bent his head so he could kiss and then lick at the crook of your neck.

You pulled the trigger and saw a mark on the target get made about two inches above the bullseye, on the second red circle on the target.

“I did it!” you yelled. Merle quickly grabbing the gun from your hands before you could get too excited and do something stupid. You turned around and wrapped your arms around Merle’s neck. Merle put the gun down on the table you two were standing next to you then wrapped his arms around your waist, letting them rub up and down your back.

“Ya’, guess ya did.” Merle chuckled, shaking his head at your excitement for being even remotely close to the bullseye. “Ya did real good.”

A moment later you realized what position you were in. You looked up into Merle’s eyes and became aware of the slightly damp part of your neck, fully realizing what he had done when you fired the trigger, and smiled at him. Merle looked down at you as he let his hands roam down your back and stop at your hips, pulling you even closer to him. Your hands drifted down from his neck and rested on his chest, one of your hands drifting down farther to slowly graze against his abs.

“Ya wanna come inside?” Merle asked, his voice a rasp barely above a whisper.

You just nodded yes and then let him grab your hand and lead to you his back door.

You had to take a few calming breaths as you walked with Merle to his place. You had no idea how you went from being asleep thirty minutes ago to letting your hot neighbor feel you up as you fired his gun to letting him lead you to his house, and were starting to think you were dreaming. You knew you probably shouldn’t go into his place. You had had your fair share of random hook ups in college, but there was a difference between drunken hook ups at 2am with a frat boy and the feeling you were getting from looking at the man in front of you. Something about Merle just screamed dangerous to you, but you were now too aroused and too curious to stop now. You were an adult. Merle was an adult. There’s nothing wrong with having a bit of fun with him, you told yourself as Merle opened his door and ushered you inside his place.

His place was relatively clean. It smelled a bit like cigarette smoke and was clearly a single man’s place. There were empty bottles of beer and paper plates on the coffee table, a few half full ashtrays, and a very plain decor to the place. You were slightly afraid your mom would notice you had been gone for so long and maybe even that she had seen you letting Merle touch you from the window in your room but you realized she probably didn’t care as long as the shooting had stopped. She probably went to sleep. Yeah. She most definitely went to sleep so she was rested before work. You kept telling yourself that as you watched Merle walk to his fridge and pull out two beers.

“Gotta celebrate ya first time shootin’ a real gun,” Merle said, popping open the bottle and handing it to you.

You smiled and took the beer, taking a small sip and then setting the beer down on the coffee table. 

“Ya like it?” Merle said, taking a large sip of beer and smirking at you. 

You nodded yes and then shrugged.

“Ya were good at it, girl.” Merle took a couple steps towards you, getting close enough to reach his hand out and tuck a lock of your hair behind your ear, the gentleness of his touch was surprising to you. “Plus, can’t say I didn’t enjoy you letting me cop a feel.”

You laughed, slightly embarassed and looked down, not sure what to say. Merle’s words were direct, but they suited him and once again you felt a flood of warmth in between your legs.

“Ya didn’t seem to mind either.” Merle drawled, putting his beer down on the coffee table and sitting down on the couch. “Felt ya grind yourself back into me. Coulda sworn I heard ya groan when ya felt my cock on your ass.”

You let out a small high pitched groan at his words and didn’t know what to say.

“That’s the noise I heard,” Merle said, chuckling. He reached his arm out to you, and you took it, letting him lead you to stand in front of him on the couch. “Ya like that, baby? Ya like hearing me tell ya what a dirty girl ya are?”

You nodded down at him and let out a small “mhm” noise. You had never met a man as confident as Merle, nor as sexually forward as he was. Your breath was becoming noticeably quicker, and you were practically panting as you stood in front of Merle, your hand that wasn’t holding his resting on one of his broad shoulders. You put your hand under his jaw and tilted his head up so you could reach down to kiss him. Merle let you brush your lips against his lightly, letting go of your hand to reach up to the back of your neck and pull you closer. His stubble lightly rubbed against your skin, adding a contrast to how soft his lips were. He pulled you closer to him and bit at bottom lip, laughing softly at the moan that escaped your lips when he did. He quickly pushed his tongue into your open mouth, letting the tip lightly brush up against yours. You began deepening the kiss, enjoying how the man felt and tasted for a few moments before Merle broke the kiss and gave you a devilish grin. You stood back up and tried to calm your breathing, smiling at the man as you felt excitement flood you.

Merle’s hand slid down your neck and went down to your hip, gripping you softly. Merle’s other hand reached up to rub from your mid thigh up, reaching up to squeeze your ass. He continued his stream of dirty talk, making you fight back groans and melt into his touch.

“Bet ya like hearin’ ya a dirty girl, baby. Bet ya got yourself all nice an’ wet from grinding yourself up against me, huh?” Merle said, his voice a deep, quiet, drawl. He brushed the fingers of his other hand lightly over your stomach, pulling your tank top up slightly to softly rub the area just above your shorts.

Merle then let his fingers trail down to the button on your shorts, flicking it open with his fingers while he stared into your eyes. He asked you point blank “Ya gonna let me feel how wet your little pussy is, baby?”

“Yes,” you said softly, kicking your sandals off as Merle started to pull your shorts down your legs. “Please.”

“Since ya asked so nice,” Merle teased, rubbing his fingers against the front of your panties, making you groan and arch into his touch. “Fuck your wet” He mumbled. “I almost forgot how wet ya young ones get.”

You chuckled lightly at Merle’s words. Finding you quite enjoyed how much attention Merle was giving your sex. Most of the college guys you had been with would have already had you naked and been starting the main event. You were not used to being with a man who had the ability or the patience for foreplay.

“That feels good,” you said softly, closing your eyes and focusing on how good Merle’s fingers felt as he lightly rubbed up and down your slit through your panties.

“Bet it fuckin’ tastes good too,” Merle said, leaning forward to kiss your bellybutton as he started to slowly slip your panties down your legs.When you slipped your panties off, Merle picked them up and rubbed his fingers over the crotch of the fabric. “Look at that, girlie. Soaked yourself.”

You giggled softly, grabbing your panties out of Merle’s hands and feeling for yourself before dropping them on the ground. You took a breath and then lifted your shirt over your head, leaving you just in your bra and Merle just in his sweatpants. You looked down at the man and your eyes drifted to his crotch, biting your lip when you saw the outline of his erect cock pushing against the fabric - he was huge.

You tried to lean down to touch him, but he stopped you, grabbing your hips in both his hands and pushing you back.

“I wanna,” you whined playfully, kissing him quickly on the lips.

“Oh baby, I’ll let ya play with my cock all ya want,” Merle growled, kissing you back and running his tongue over your bottom lip. “But you’re up first.”

Merle started to run his hands down your hips and gripped your ass with both hands, pulling you to take a step closer so you were standing with your legs on their side of Merle’s, making you have to spread them slightly. He started to slowly kiss down your stomach, moving one of his hands forward to brush his fingers lightly against your sex. You moaned into his touch, gripping onto his shoulder to support yourself as Merle ran his fingers through your lips, spreading your arousal around. He slid his fingers back slowly, brushing them lightly against your clit, making you buck your hips against his and let out another small groan.

Merle chuckled and put his hand on the back on the inside of your thigh. “Come here,” he said softly, pulling your leg up to have you place your foot on the couch by his hip, giving him easy access to your center.

Merle started to kiss down your stomach and run his hands up the inside of your thighs. You watched him get closer and closer to your sex and found yourself getting nervous. You had only ever had one guy go down on you and you were both very drunk and he didn’t do it for very long. You remembered it being really awkward and being very self conscious that you may smell bad or taste weird. Your one long term boyfriend had never wanted to do it, saying that it just wasn’t his thing. You were afraid Merle would find something wrong with you and stop what he was doing.

You put your hand under his jaw and lifted his head up again. “You don’t have to…” you started to say softly, but Merle cut you off, rubbing his stubble against your stomach softly, making you giggle.

“If ya don’t want me to, I won’t, but fuck if ya don’t look delicious.” Merle said softly, starting to slowly kiss down your stomach again.

“No one’s really,” you tried to say. “Ya know, for long before.”

Merle just laughed softly and ran the fingers of one of his hands up your thigh, starting to slowly run his fingers against the sides of your outer lips. “Them college boys is fucking’ idiots, then.” Merle said, ducking his head down to run his tongue along your slit, making you hold onto his shoulders again to steady yourself. “Ya taste amazing, honey.”

You looked down at him and let him continue his work. He pulled your leg that was on the couch closer to him so that you stepped farther onto the couch, making it easier for him to get at you. Merle started to kiss and trace his tongue around your sex, using the fingers of one of his hands to open you up to him. He moaned while he teased you, sending vibrations through you that made you start to moan and groan with each new sensation.

Merle’s other hand was gripping your ass, pulling you closer to him and steadying you when you began to shift and move as Merle continued to tease you in so many different ways. He sucked at your inner lips, lightly nipping at your sensitive skin occasionally, always soothing the small stings with his tongue. He lightly ran his thumb along your clit, just hard enough for you to feel it, making you want more. He laughed softly at you trying to grind yourself down harder against his fingers, the sounds he made vibrating against you, making you groan loudly.

“Ya taste so fucking sweet,” Merle said in between light licks around your entrance. He brought one of his fingers up to your entrance and slowly pushed it inside of you, starting to finger you slowly. “You’re so fucking soft, and wet, and fuck, so pink. Ya like this honey? Ya like the way I can make ya feel?”

“Yes,” you moaned, bucking your hips against Merle’s finger to try to get more stimulation. You’ve never had a man tease you before. The men you were with were always so eager and impatient, they never took the time to work you over like this.

“Ya ever have a man do this to ya?” Merle asked, seemingly reading your mind.

“No” you groaned. “Just you, Merle.”

“Young an’ dumb,” Merle mumbled, in reference to the men you’d been with. He slipped a second finger inside of you and started to pump in and out of you faster, his thumb starting to rub light, slow circles just around your clit. “Ya got a pussy that’s worth gettin’ to know, baby girl. Worth playin’ with. Ya react so nice. Grinding an’ moaning an’ holdin’ onto me for dear life. Ya getting close, honey?” Merle asked, ducking his head down to lick the area his thumb was just rubbing, licking around your clit without actually touching your most sensitive body part.

“Yes,” you cried, gripping onto Merle’s shoulders. You felt your legs start to shake, making Merle grip onto your ass harder to steady you. “Please, Merle. It feels so good!”

“Feels good?” Merle teased. “So ya want me to keep teasin’ ya little pussy like this, baby? Bring ya right to the edge without lettin’ ya come? Don’t think I’ve ever seen a girl get this wet before, ya fuckin’ juices running down your legs, can feel ya flooding on my fingers every time I do this,” Merle said, flicking his tongue across your clit making you twitch and causing more of your wetness to leak down Merle’s fingers and your thighs.

You weren’t quite sure what you were supposed to do. You were entirely consumed by what Merle was making you feel. A man had never made you feel anything even remotely close to this, pushing you to the edge and making you stay there, simultaneously desperate for an orgasm and hoping this feeling lasted forever. Merle placed his tongue flat against your clit and reached forward to lightly scrape his teeth against it, making your knees buckle and you fall forward into him.

“Ya wanna come, girl?” Merle asked, started to crook his fingers up inside of you and finger you even harder, making the need and sensation in your stomach to deepen to an almost unbearable point. “Bet ya a fuckin’ squirter. Bet ya make such pretty noises when ya come. Tell me, tell me you want to come.”

“I wanna come, Merle!” You cried, tilting your head back and surrendering completely to whatever Merle was doing to you.

“Ask nicely, girl.” Merle said, rubbing his thumb against your clit and looking up at you as he continued to finger you vigorously. When you said nothing, Merle took his thumb away from your clit and slowed his fingers down. “Guess ya don’t want it that bad, huh? Want me to keep teasin’ you?”

You were so close you couldn’t think straight. You wanted to ask Merle to come, but you couldn’t find your voice, you were only able to moan and grind yourself against Merle, desperate for release. You tried to slip your own fingers down to rub your clit and send you over the edge, but Merle let go of your ass and grabbed your wrist, pulling your arm behind your back and holding it there.

You gasped at Merle restraining you, but then moaned even more desperately, his dominance over you turning you on even more.

“Don’t ya even fuckin’ try. Your pussy is mine for the day. I fuckin’ decide when ya come, ya got it? Don’t make me tie ya up.” Merle growled, making you look at him open mouthed and wide eyed, nodding your agreement. “You’re a very bad girl. I told ya if ya wanted to come, ya just had to ask. Now I’m gonna need ya to beg.”

Merle crooked his fingers inside of you again and started to pump them in and out of you fast and hard.

“Oh god!” you cried, feeling most desperate to come than you ever thought possible.

“Beg for it, baby. Let me see how filthy that pretty little mouth can be.” Merle whispered, and you complied.

“Please! Please, Merle can I come? Let me come, please. I’ll do whatever you need, please, please. I can’t, I can’t anymore, please!” You screamed.

Merle smiled at you momentarily before taking your clit in his mouth and sucking softly, finally pushing you over the edge. You screamed incoherently, your legs shaking violently as Merle finally granted you your release. You never knew an orgasm could be that intense, it was almost painful, your pussy clenching and pulsing around his fingers as you came on Merle’s face, who happily licked up whatever he could. You rode out the last of your orgasm, holding onto Merle for dear life, before you pulled yourself away from him, unable to take anymore, and collapsed onto his couch next to him, breathing heavily and moaning softly.

Merle looked over at you, wiping his mouth off with his hand and grinning broadly. You were speechless; you had no idea that a man actually knew how to do that to a woman. You couldn’t believe you had just begged a man to let you come because he told you he was in charge of your body and you loved every second of it. You let your eyes glance over at Merle and saw him sitting there, still sporting a gigantic erection and smiling at you, his lips still wet from your juices.

“Ya have fun, girlie?” Merle asked, wrapping his arm around your shoulders to pull you closer to him. You nodded yes and Merle chuckled, kissing your lips softly.

Merle let you sit there for a moment, catching your breath and relaxing, before he turned towards you and started to stroke your thigh again. You turned your body towards his and put your hand behind his neck to pull him closer to kiss him. With your other hand you started to stroke his chest, running your fingers down the center of his pecs to stroke down his happy trail. Merle groaned into your mouth when the tips of your fingers slipped underneath the hem of his sweatpants and you started to tease him by rubbing your fingers on his stomach just above his erection softly.

Merle broke the kiss to stand up suddenly and once again grab your hand.

“Need ya in my bed now, girl.” Merle growled, pulling you to follow him to his room down the hall.

You followed him, practically jogging to keep up with him as he led you to his room. Once you were inside, he reached down and put his arm just below your knees, picking you up and making you squeal before he threw you lightly on the bed.

Merle laughed and climbed into bed over you, immediately leaning down to kiss and suck at your neck. You reached back to quickly take off your bra, now finally naked and then ran your hands up Merle’s chest again. You don’t see how you could ever get tired of feeling his body. He was so large and masculine and strong, you just wanted to feel and kiss him for hours. Merle reached his hand up to take one of your breasts in his hand, slowly rubbing the soft flesh there and then rolling a nipple between his fingers before giving it a sharp tug.

Merle mumbled against your neck. “Wanna fuck ya til’ ya scream, baby girl. Make ya come again an’ again all over my thick cock.” You groaned into the crook of his neck, loving the way he spoke to you.

“Please,” you moaned, reaching down to pull his sweatpants off of him, finally freeing his cock and getting to see him in the flesh. He was huge - long and thick and exactly what you had hoped for. He was definitely bigger than any man you’d been with before, and you were nervous, but excited.

“Ya learn fast,” Merle chuckled, pushing himself up so he could pull his pants and shoes off completely. He started to slowly stroke himself as he settled down between your legs. “Ya on the pill?”

You nodded yes, answering honestly. You had started birth control almost the second you left for college, something that you had somehow kept secret from your mother.

Merle smiled and started to slowly stroke the head of his cock against your opening, making you arch your back up to get more stimulation. Your sex was a little tender and sensitive still, but you were ready for more.

“You’re so big,” you said softly, looking down at Merle’s length as he positioned himself against your entrance.

“I’ll go slow,” he said, starting to push himself into you gently. “Take good care of ya, girlie.”

You tilted your head back and relaxed into his bed, enjoying the way it felt to have Merle slowly fill you up more than you ever thought possible. It didn’t hurt, but you had never felt so full before in your life, you shifted a bit under Merle’s weight, trying to adjust to how he felt inside of you.

“Ya good?” Merle asked, kissing you lightly on the lips, starting to lazily move in and out of you, making you groan into Merle’s mouth and deepen the kiss. 

“Yes,” you say softly, placing soft kisses on Merle’s jaw line. Your hands ran down his back, feeling the muscles in his lower back flex and he thrust into you.

As you start to relax into the bed more and become more comfortable with Merle inside of you, Merle’s thrusts started to get harder and faster. Merle lifted himself up on one arm to support his weight while his other hand started to play with your breasts. He bent his head down to suck one of your nipples in his mouth and run his tongue around it, groaning as he fucked your continuously harder.

“Fuck, ya tits are perfect too,” Merle said, removing your nipple from his mouth to start to growl out more filthy things to you.

He propped himself up so he could grip your hips and start to pump into you harder and faster.

“Jesus, you’re fucking sexy.” Merle groaned, looking down at you. “Ya like it when I fuck ya hard, baby doll? Huh?”

“Yes, fuck, yes.” you groaned, feeling yourself slowly and steadily building to another orgasm as you looked up at Merle and took in his perfect upper body above you. You reached out to touch whatever part of Merle you could reach, wanting to feel his body more.

“God, ya look so good stretched out over my cock, baby. Ya take it hard so well.” Merle’s fingers reached down between your legs and started to thumb your clit softly. The sensations to your now hyper sensitive area made you start to twitch and clench against Merle’s cock. “Ya wanna come again? How do ya ask, girly?” Merle teased, letting up on your clit as he felt you get right to the edge.

“Oh god, Merle, please? Please can I come?” you looked up at him desperately, one hand gripping his chest, the other tangled in the sheets.

“Good girl,” Merle said, starting to rub your clit again, harder this time, so push you over the edge for the second time as he continued to pound into you.

You went quiet for a moment, unable to process the intensity of what you were feeling. Then when the second wave of pleasure came over you, you moaned and screamed louder than you ever had before, arching your back and clawing at Merle’s chest as you came all over him for the second time that afternoon. Merle followed not that long after, groaning a steady stream of “fucks” and deep groans as he emptied into you.

Merle slowly slipped out of you and rolled over to lay next to you in bed, breathing out a laugh and then looking over at you. You smiled and put your hand over your face, taking in everything that just happened.

“That was fun,” Merle said, reaching over to put his arm around your shoulders.

“Yeah,” you said, looking over at him and smiling.

You two laid together in silence for a minute before you sat up quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Merle asked, looking at you oddly.

“I was supposed to come over here to tell you to stop shooting your guns…” you said, looking at Merle in horror.

“I did stop shootin’ ‘em. Ya did a good job.” Merle laughed, biting his tongue and giving you a smug grin.

“No, my mom. She saw me walk over here like an hour and a half ago.” You said, getting out of bed to start gathering your clothes, grabbing your bra and putting it on quickly before going into the front room to get the rest of your clothes.

Merle slipped on his sweatpants and followed you out of his room, watching you dress quickly in front of him.

“Is she gonna come over here an’ try to kick my ass for fuckin’ her daugher?” Merle asked, a mildly amused tone in his voice.

You looked at him a moment and shook your head. “No. Because I’m not going to tell her what happened.” You said, slipping your shoes on and walking to Merle’s back door.

“Well, bye.” Merle said, watching you grab the door handle and open the door.

You turned around and walked over to Merle, putting your arm around his neck and kissing him quickly.

“Bye. This was, uh, fun.” You said, smiling and looking over the man who just made you come your brains out twice.

“Yup, It was. I’ll give ya more practice any time ya want.” He said, watching you walk back over to the door.

“Huh?” you said confused.

“With the gun. Shooting practice.” He said, laughing.

“Oh yeah, that. Yeah. Uhm, maybe. I gotta go.” You said, opening the door and running out quickly before he gave you another reason to stay longer.

You ran back to your house and opened your door slowly, slipping into your house and trying to creep to your room quietly so your mom wouldn’t notice. You heard her turn off the shower, probably getting herself ready for work. You slipped passed the bathroom and made it to your room, quickly lying down on your bed, trying to look relaxed.

A minute later, your mom walked to your room and opened your door slowly, peeking in.

“What do you want?” you asked her, trying to sound normal.

“Where have you been?” she asked you, looking at you oddly.

“I went over to Merle’s to tell him to put his guns away. He and I were just talking.” You said, shrugging and looking at your phone, starting to send a text to your best friend to tell her what you had just done.

“For an hour and a half?” She asked, leaning up against the doorway and giving you a total “mom” look.

“Yeah,” you said, annoyed. Your phone buzzed in your hand, your screen showing that your friend had already send back three different texts asking for details and telling you she’d be over in five. “He’s a cool guy. Knows a lot about, stuff.”

“Stuff?” your mom said. “What does that mean?”

“Mom, can you please leave me alone? I did what you wanted; I got the dude to stop shooting in his yard.” You stood up to grab your purse off the back of your chair and head to your door.

“Where are you going now?” She asked, following you out of your room down the hall.

“Gonna go hang out with Chloe. That okay?” You scoffed, getting annoyed at her hounding you.

“Fine,” you mom said, giving up on interrogating you. “Have fun. I’m off at midnight. If you drink and you or your friends need a ride home, please let me know.”

You smiled at her, unable to be mad at her for being a good mom. “Thanks, Mom. I’ll be safe.” you said, and walked out the door when your friend stopped in front of your house.

You walked up to her car and opened the door. Before you had even gotten in the car, Chloe shouted loud enough for probably half the trailer park to hear, “You fucking whore!” She then let out a laugh, somehow louder than her yelling. “Tell me everything!”

You closed the door to her car and started laughing your ass off. Taking a few moments to catch your breath and calm down before telling her what you had done that afternoon.


End file.
